


Ravenous

by roane



Series: 221B Ficlets [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roane/pseuds/roane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The scarf came off, and his mouth watered. It was just as he’d imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ravenous

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Голод](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586500) by [Bothersome_Arya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bothersome_Arya/pseuds/Bothersome_Arya)



> [There is a podfic of this and four of my other 221Bs](http://archiveofourown.org/works/377829)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> recorded by [Cellar_Door](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Cellar_Door/pseuds/Cellar_Door).

It’s the neck. The neck was the first thing he noticed. If he wasn’t so hungry, so ravenous, he’d laugh at the cliche. He noticed because it was hidden. He noticed because, even hidden, he could discern the long, lean lines. He could picture pale skin, so pale that veins show indigo traces.

So he followed. And was caught.

“Why are you following me?”

Blink. Stammer. Harmless, he was. Just another ordinary man drawn by something extraordinary. Surely it happened all the time? He smiled. It was friendly, that smile. Open. Hardly any teeth at all.

Won over. Dinner, oh, but neither of them ate, did they? Not yet.

The scarf came off, and his mouth watered. It was just as he’d imagined.

Later, they walked city streets. He’s sharp, this man is. Clever. It’s unexpected, not but unwanted.

That clever curiosity though—it’s so easy to lure him into an alleyway. “What’s that over there?” Ridiculous, really.

Shadows close round them, and he can feel his harmless teeth grow, lengthen. So hungry for this. For _him_.

So simple, so sweet, to press him against the wall. He’s surprised, pale eyes wide and dark, but that basic human arousal is obvious against his waist.

Pull him down, slide of tongue against that perfect white neck. Fangs sharp and ready, John bites.

**Author's Note:**

> An anon asked, "I am just dying DYING I TELL YOU for somebody to write an AU in which John is a vampire and Sherlock is the human--the 'ordinary' one and John feeds off him and it's SEXY AS HELL. The number of vampire-Sherlock with human-Johns I've read begs for a reversal of the trope." Vampires aren't usually my thing, but I'm always all about John biting Sherlock, so...


End file.
